


Caged

by ElwritesFanworks



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bladder Control, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Cuties, Dating, Dewey just wants to make Gale happy, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gale just wants to make Dewey squirm, Heterosexuality, Human Furniture, Innocence, No Sex, Omorashi, Panties, Panty Kink, Police Uniforms, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Shoe Kink, Sounding, Submission, Urination, Vanilla Kink, stupid sexy heterosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale Weathers is everything Dewey's ever wanted and so, so much more. And she's going to show him a whole new kind of loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I seem to be in a Gewey mood, so I'm just going with it. I've always wanted to write about femdom and also (especially) male chastity devices. They're hella cute, and squirmy!sub!Dewey is cute, and affectionate!dom!Gale is cute, so this happened. There's no actual sex, really, just fetish stuff and sexy stuff but no actual boning, so idk if the 'explicit' rating is necessary, but it just felt right, I guess.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little snapshot of domestic bliss.

* * *

Looking back, there were signs that Gale was going to be different from all the other women Dewey had ever dated.

She was smart, for one thing. Not just book smart, either, but street smart too, and sharp as a tack. She was tough, cunning, ambitious to a fault. She could be cruel and tender at intervals, switching between the two so rapidly that it made Dewey's head spin. The more he thought he knew her, the more complicated she seemed, and his feelings for her felt almost embarrassingly simple in comparison.

When she'd asked him to wear a collar for the first time, he'd thought that she was joking. He'd played along, let her slip the thin black band around his throat, only to have her kiss him like her life depended on it, tugging on the metal ring to pull him closer.

Compared to Gale, Dewey was as vanilla as a person could get. It took some convincing for him to agree to wear the collar outside of the bedroom, and he only agreed if he was wearing a shirt that kept it covered - he had a reputation to think of, after all.

Gale was okay with that, and even if Dewey felt weird and a little silly, it was worth it every time she called him a 'good boy.'

Dewey hadn't expected to like wearing the collar to work, and at first he didn't. The stress of being found out meant that he was on edge, his heart in his mouth all day, convinced that the other cops at the precinct knew what was going on. When he got home from work the first time, his legs were shaking and his heart pounded with the aftershocks of an adrenaline high. He'd swore he'd never do it again, but when he saw the pride in Gale's eyes when she spotted the little strip of black leather around his throat, he'd decided that maybe, maybe he'd do it just once more.

When Gale came home with a small paper bag and held up its contents, he'd assumed they were for her. When he'd voiced his opinion, she'd grinned and shook her head, devious and delightfully in charge.

"They're for you," she'd all but purred, reducing Dewey's objections to a dull roar in the background as desire lit his blood on fire. "To wear at work."

It was hard to chase down criminals in a lacey thong that didn't quite fit, and the fabric bunched and made him constantly conscious of the shape of his cock, held close to his body by the thin material, but Dewey would be lying if the thought of wearing the baby pink delicates under his police uniform didn't get him going.

Soon, it stopped being such a surprise, finding these new sides of Gale. It was kind of fun, if Dewey was being honest with himself, and besides, he liked almost everything she suggested. So it was a little unorthodox - so what? In a world where people dressed up in masks and butchered one another, having a bit of a wild sex life wasn't the worst skeleton to have in your closet.

Somehow, with Gale, it didn't matter, what the people at work would say, what his friends would say, if they knew. He'd come home and she'd take him in her arms and kiss away his worries so effortlessly it was as though they hadn't been troubling him in the first place. It made him feel happy and secure, and if it made Gale happy for him to crawl, or to kiss her feet when she wore the shoes with the sharp heels that left deep bruises where they stepped, then he wanted to, just to please her.

Still, the cage was different.

For one thing, it was impractical. It limited his range of motion and slowed him down, and it made taking a leak after his fourth coffee of the day impossible.

She'd given it to him on their one year anniversary. He'd balked - he was out of his depth, for real this time. She'd told him it would be fun, just like the spreader bars and the sounds and the clamps had been, and he wanted to believe her, but it just seemed so extreme, even for them.

Still, Gale was Gale, beautiful and powerful, and her lust eroded all of Dewey's defenses. It always did.

It was one o'clock. Dewey had to log another four hours at the precinct before he could clock out and go home. His bladder had been full since lunch, and he'd been fidgeting since he'd sat back at his desk, the position increasing the pressure and the pain. The cold, unforgiving metal of the cage kept him from adjusting himself - even if he'd been able to pull his pants down and get a good grip, he couldn't really touch himself through the device, couldn't squeeze away his need to urinate.

The short, fat sound that screwed onto the end kept him from going when he had the chance at lunch, and would keep him at the cage's mercy until he got home and Gale decided to unlock him.

He bounced his leg and tapped his pen against his desk before clenching his thighs together as best he could and shoving the end of his pen in his mouth. He glanced at the clock. Only 3 hours and 55 minutes to go.

His phone rang and he answered it, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"Deputy Dewey Riley speaking."

"How are you feeling?"

"Gale. Uh... I'm feeling... okay."

"Can you talk now, or are you busy?"

Dewey glanced around the room, lowering his voice slightly.

"I can talk. What's up?"

"Nothing much. The day's almost over, just another few hours to go."

"Mmm hmm."

"Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Dewey responded. Gale hummed over the line.

"Maybe not. On the other hand, I'm sure we could come to an agreement."

Dewey swallowed, his throat dry, alert and attuned to the sudden edge in Gale's voice.

"Like what?" he said, feigning indifference.

"Well, let's see. You could help me with the ottoman -"

"We don't have an ottoman."

"Not yet we don't. But we could, if you're up to kneeling - I'm dying to put my feet up. How's your leg today?"

"Not... not that good."

"Alright, then, well... what do you think you could do?"

"Me?"

"Yes. I want to hear your opinion."

"Uh... I dunno."

Dewey squirmed in his seat.

"Sorry, it's really hard to think straight," he admitted.

"Pity you can't think of any way to get out of that predicament," Gale said sympathetically, but with a touch of mockery in her voice. "You'll just have to wait."

With that, she hung up.

How Dewey made it through the rest of the day, and all the way home, in one piece, he'd never know. The walk up to his door was torture, and his hands shook so hard that it took him three tries to unlock the front door.

"Gale?" he called.

"I'm taking a bath," she called back. Dewey limped down the hall and found her soaking in a sweet-smelling bubble bath, drinking a glass of red wine.

"The key's there next to the hand soap," she smirked as he hastily shucked off his pants. He had to take deep breaths before he could manage the tiny padlock, but at last he heard it click, and open, and he was free.

The moment the metal was removed from his cock, Dewey started to piss, accidentally spraying along his own thigh before he could grab himself and aim at the toilet. He sobbed with relief as the torrent gushed out of him - it felt like it went on for hours. Finally the flood ran dry and he shook himself off, collapsing against the closed door. All that was left now was a strange lightness in his insides and a linger pain in his cock.

"Well done," Gale praised, "that was quite a show."

"Yeah," Dewey panted, unable to move from the door.

"Hand me my towel, would you, honey?" Gale asked, sitting up in the bath. Dewey nodded, dazed, his eyes trailing over the swell of her breasts.

"Dewey."

"Right, sorry."

Once the tub was drained and the wine glass rinsed, a tired Dewey lay in bed with a damp Gale, wrapped in a bathrobe. She smelled good, like shampoo and oranges, and Dewey smiled over at her wearily.

"You did such a good job today," Gale murmured, tracing his moustache with her fingertips until it tickled. Dewey kissed her fingers when they brushed over his mouth and Gale smiled. "Such a good boy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You like hearing that, don't you?"

Dewey nodded, and found himself laughing, suddenly and wildly, at the question. Gale raised an eyebrow.

"What's funny?"

"N-nothing, really," Dewey giggled helplessly, tears in his eyes. "Just that, with a girl like you, who wouldn't like it?"

In that moment, seeing the smile break over Gale's face was worth, Dewey was secure in the knowledge that making her happy was worth all the boundary pushing, unusual, and personal requests, all that and more.

In that moment, he swore he was the luckiest man on earth.

 


End file.
